


Locker Room Antics

by JayRayGee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Locker Room, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRayGee/pseuds/JayRayGee
Summary: After a prank gone wrong, Pyrrha and Yang end up locked in a locker and the eventual happens rather quickly
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 15





	Locker Room Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, one thing must be made very clear. I was borderline shitfaced when I wrote this. I don't remember much of it and because of that, I've left it untouched from my drunken ass finished it. So any and all grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, and plot holes have been left in. So if this comes off as ridiculous, weird, or out of character, that is why.

The beacon locker rooms were a very roomy place, allowing multiple teams to change at the same time. The lockers however, while big enough to store a weapon, were not big enough to store human begins, let alone two on them. Yet, after a prank gone wrong, both Pyrrha and Yang had ended up in the same one, both barely able to move.

“Yang, can you get your hand away from my clit?” Pyrrha asked, her body crammed into one side.

“Sure, would you rather it be in your pussy or in your ass cause that’s the only two places I can put it.” Yang replied, upset at her current situation. The locker fell silent for a moment as both parties weighed their options on escape.

“In my pussy.” Pyrrha said, breaking the silence.

“What?” Yang replied, confused.

“If we’re gonna be in here for a while, then you can put your hand in my pussy.” Pyrrha replied shyly.

Yang froze for a second, her left hand beginning to feel Pyrrha’s heat. “Are you serious right now? We nee to focus on…” Yang was cut off by the introduction of Pyrrha’s tongue in her mouth. Yang’s eyes shot open as Pyrrha began to French kiss Yang, an action Yang had never undertaken before. It took a minute for Yang to adjust, but like a natural, she soon accepted the alien tongue as it worked its way around her mouth. The locker once again fell silent as the two molded into one.

Pyrrha, who was the one to introduce the kiss, was also the one to break it off. She pulled away, which was difficult given the size of the locker, but Yang failed to follow her motion which made her action a bit easier. “Was that proof enough?” She asked Yang hypothetically.

Yang responded quietly, proceeding to slip her left hand into Pyrrha’s skirt and panties, and plunging three finder, shaped into a triangle, into Pyrrha’s vagina. She began making quick, methodically motions in and out of Pyrrha’s pussy

Pyrrha let out a loud moan, which Yang quickly suppressed by introducing her tongue into Pyrrha’s mouth. Yang continued to relentlessly finger Pyrrha, her tightness becoming more and more evident as Yang went deeper.

Suddenly, Yang could feel Pyrrha’s walls closing around her. Pyrrha was reaching her limit, and Yang knew it. Without warning, Yang suddenly pulled out of Pyrrha, both with her hand and her tongue. As quickly as the fingering started, Pyrrha was suddenly left without any stimulation.

“Yang…. Please…. Why did you stop?” Pyrrha pleaded, her body now feeling vacant.

“Put your tongue in my mouth again with permission and think that you can dominate me, and I promise you’ll be bed ridden for a week.” Yang said in a deep voice before plunging her already soaked fingers into Pyrrha’s ass. Yang began to ruthlessly finger Pyrrha’s ass which, besides for anal beads, had never experienced any action.

She let out a silent moan, her mouth gapping open. Yang quickly filled the gap with her tongue, that seemed to invade more of her mouth that before. As Yang’s left hand relentlessly fingered her ass, her right decided Pyrrha needed some spankings. While she didn’t have much room to do so, Yang began to slap Pyrrha’s ass. Which each slap, Pyrrha let out a muffled moan into Yang mouth.

Yang took pride in her work; each moan acting as another trophy to her. She had already garnered Blake’s attention as a sub, and Ruby was her voluntary test dummy for every new act she thought of. She had fucked Weiss a couple times, but she proved to be a harder nut to crack.

Yet Pyrrha had proved to be the opposite, this being the first time she had really interacted with the star athlete. As Yang continued her assault, her believed it was time to make Pyrrha her bitch.

Yang pulled out of Pyrrha’s ass, her body relaxing slightly as Yang wiped the excess juices off on Pyrrha’s clothes. “Repeat after me and I promise you’ll never forget your orgasm.” Yang said with force. Pyrrha nodded, her spirit already broken.

“I belong to Yang.” Yang said.

“I belong to Yang.” Pyrrha replied.

“My holes are purely for Yang’ fingers and tongue.”

“My holes are purely for Yang’ fingers and tongue.”

“If I even think as much as fucking a guy, I am to report to Yang for reconditioning.”

“If I even think as much as fucking a guy, I am to report to Yang for reconditioning.”

“All my orgasms, sexual experiences, and masturbation must be approved by Yang.”

“All my orgasms, sexual experiences, and masturbation must be approved by Yang.”

“I am just a bunch of worthless holes without Yang.”

“I am just a bunch of worthless holes without Yang.”

“I am hers.”

“I am yours.”

A devilish smirk appeared on Yang’s face as she knew she had Pyrrha right where she wanted her. Without warning, Yang plunged her right hand into Pyrrha’s ass and her left into Pyrrha’s pussy, giving Pyrrha her first double penetration of her life.

Over the course of the next few minutes, Yang alternated which hand was inserted into Pyrrha, creating this perfect harmony. When her left pushed in, her right pulled out and vise versa. This continued for several minutes as Yang left hickey after hickey on Pyrrha’s neck.

Suddenly, Yang felt Pyrrha’s walls closing in again. This time, instead of pulling out, her pushed deeper. Now, both hands were fully inserted into Pyrrha, giving her the pinnacle of double penetration. Pyrrha’s reaction even surprised Yang, as she realized Pyrrha was a squirter. But not just any squirter.

To Yang, it felt as if a dam had suddenly burst open. A flood of ejaculate exploded out of Pyrrha, causing her already damp under garments and skirt to become completely soaked. A large puddle had no formed at the bottom of the locker, completely covering the floor of the locker Yang pulled out of Pyrrha, causing her to slightly collapse as her legs couldn’t bear the load. She was now even with Yang’s breasts, her eyes pretty much glassed over.

Yang looked down at the broken girl and smiled. “You know what, you did great. Have a reward.” Yang said, quickly pulling down her shirt, revealing her pump breasts. Pyrrha’s glassy eyes looked up at Yang’s breasts, the size alone almost blocking out Yang’s face. “Next time we do this, I want you to squirt like that all over my face. I want it to feel like I just took a shower. You got that?” Yang asked. Pyrrha weakly nodded, her mind broken beyond repair.

“Good. See you tomorrow.” Yang said, reaching down for the emergency release handle. It was something Yang knew existed all along as this wasn’t the first time she had gotten locked in a locker, nor the first time she had broken a student inside of one. Yang pulled up on the handle, causing the door to swing open. Without checking her surrounding, she quickly left the locker, causing the already weak-kneed Pyrrha to slide even further down the locker’s walls.

Yang turned around one last time to look at her new toy. She noticed how Pyrrha was being supported by her legs. She knew that it wasn’t the best for her to be in that position, especially given her current state of mind. Yang took a step back towards the locker and slightly pushed Pyrrha by the head. The motion caused Pyrrha to completely collapse at the knees. She slid completely down the wall, her ass landing in the small puddle of her own ejaculate.

Yang smiled. “Perfect.” She said as she looked down at Pyrrha. “Now let’s just hope you comes to her senses before someone finds you.” She continued before slamming the locker shut, once again locking Pyrrha inside. Yang meanwhile headed out of the room, sucking on her fingers and thinking of new ways to use the new fuck toy she had just created.


End file.
